Memory of a White Flower
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: Danny mysteriously appears on Vlad's doorstep, close to death. What happened to Danny? More importantly...what happened to Amity Park? Read and Review with no flames please!
1. Wandering in the Winter Moonlight

**SG: Hello people, Shadow here bringing you my second DP fic. Now please, Danny fangirls, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR HAPPENS ON THIS CHAPTER! (Hides in behind a barrier) Eheheheheheh...I also like to thank UmbraElf(no she's not on here) for helping me out with parts of this fic!**

**So, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. That belongs to Butch Hartman who needs to not cancel this show!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A flower. A flower with the petals of snow. Forming a star that stands alone in the frozen wasteland. One flower is all I remember..._

_**Chapter One: Wandering inthe Winter Moonlight**_

The skies over Wisconsin were darken as the sun gently dipped down for sleep. The snow that lay untouched lost it's golden white color to take on a shade of whiteish-grey. But they won't loose color for long as small, neon green droplets pat the snow like paint dripping on a canvas. A shadow was following right on top of the drips and quickly left, leaving a trail. A form in the sky, covered in the neon green color, glided through the skies, it's form hidden in the shadows form by the setting sun.

_I'm not going to make it...I need...help...but...where...am...I? _

The form quickly dropped from the sky and landed in the snow with a flop. The impact caused the snow to jump and sink around the body. Neon green liquid was spread a bit and started to drip off the form as it tried to get up. Its back arched as it lifted its face to the sky. It was a boy with eyes that matched the green liquid that was also running down his mouth and stained his hair and face. A soft white glow surrounded the boy as he slowly pushed himself and sat on the back of his legs. He winced when his behind touched his legs. He slowly looked around and saw nothing but dark trees and grey snow.  
_Where...am...I? Man...my...body...hurts..._ He winced in pain as slowly lifted his hands. His eyes widened at the neon green liquid stained on white gloves. _What...is this stuff?_ He slowly moved his head down to look at his body. The glowing liquid flowed from various parts. _Is...this blood? My blood?_

He touched his chest with one hand and slowly brought it back up. A fresh layer of green blood covered his hand. He brought it closer to his face. A soft breeze flew by, causing him to shiver and a bright flash of colors smacked him. He grunted, placed both hands on the frozen ground and slowly leaned on them. "Wh..y...does it...hurrrrtttttt..."  
His body soon tensed up and froze at a deep growl danced with the wind behind him. He slowly turned his head to see the form of an animal, slowly stalking closer to him bearing white teeth. _Oh man...what is that thing?_  
The animal crept closer, revealing its form as a brown dog like animal with it's brown eyes pupiless and blood shot. "Please...leave..."the boy said quietly, but the dog crept closer. "Please..."  
Closer...  
"Please...ggggooo..." A vertigo of colors swilled around along with the animal. The coye dog still came closer, the growling growing louder.  
"Please...no..."The dog slowly crouched down in the snow with his behind still in the air and his fur prickled. He watched, as if someone had placed the world on slow motion, the coye dog jumped from it's crouched position and started to fly though the air towards the boy.  
_Please...no...I dun wanna die...I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_ His hand shot around to his back as a green light erupted from his hand. The blast flew and hit the dog square in the chest, causing the animal to cry out in pain and fly backwards. It landed several feet away from the boy and started to whine loudly at the pain.

The boy, hyperventilating with his hand still out where the coye dog was, started to scream as he dropped down on the snow. He clutched his sides as he rolled on to his back. Continuing to hyperventilate, he stared up at the sky. _I..want...need...get...mo..vin..g... _Shivering, he slowly rolled back onto his stomach and painfully pushing himself up. His body started to levitate above the snow, casting a circle like shadow below. Still clutching his sides, he looked up at the path created by the trees. A silhouette of a building peeked out beyond the path with one light dimly glowing.  
_he...lp..._  
Floating, he slowly climbed a few feet higher to get away from the coye dogs who might decide he was a midnight snack. Soon he was shivering above the dark forest, drawing closer to the mysterious light. His altitude started to drop somewhat, letting the top of the pines touch him. He winced at the needles touching the cuts as he tried to fly abit higher.

A couple howls bellowed out from behind, letting him know the others found their friend and they weren't happy. The wind picked up again, causing him to shiver more.  
_Man...that's worse...than the...trees..._  
He painfully looked at his hand again and saw that the blood covered more of his hand._ What happened...to me? _His question was answered by a sharp pain in his head. Forgetting about the blood, he placed his hand on his head and squeezed it abit. That only gave him more pain. His vision soon blurred and turned red. He felt a sudden falling feeling along with a cold rush as he blacked out, falling from the sky.

This time, he was higher in the sky and he was right over the mysterious house. He reached only a few feet from the roof when his body disappeared and went through the roof. Inside, he reappeared again and landing hard on the wooden floor. He groaned abit as his body disappeared again and started to sink through the floor, causing him to fall again.  
_---------------------------  
The Study  
---------------------------_  
The fireplace slowly closed behind a man with grey hair and a black business suit. He sighed, fixed his coat and started to walk out the room. "I think I'll have some coffee..."he said as he got closer to the door. As soon as he placed his hand on the gold door knob, a thump was heard from behind. He jumped abit and turned around while saying, "What the blu..."

There on the floor was a crumpled form with a neon glowing green blood slowly creeping onto the floor. Is that... He slowly walks over to the form. He was only a few feet away when a white ring appeared around the form's waist. It hummed abit and started to separate as it went up and down, changing the form to a boy with black hair wearing a white t-shirt with red outlines and blue jeans. They both had green and red stains. Some of the glowing green blood still remained, but was now being mixed with dark red blood.  
The man rushed over, dropped down and flipped the boy on his back. Slowly finding his voice, "Daniel?"  
The boy groaned with his eyes only partly opened.  
"Daniel! Wake up! Daniel!" he shook him, but then abruptly stopping when he saw his hands were covered in blood.  
"Oh hell.." he quickly scooped up Daniel and rushed him over to the fireplace. He grabbed one of the golden footballs and tilted it. A small sound was heard as the fireplace slowly split itself in half, revealing a stair way. Squeezing through the opening instead of waiting, he rushed down while shouting, "FRIGHT KNIGHT!" When he reached the bottom stairs when a black knight surrounded by purple fire appeared while saying, "Yes, my lord?"  
"I need you to go straight to the back and grab any blood samples that is O type and any available bandages now!"he said as he set Daniel on the table in the center of the room.  
"Yes, my lord.."he said as he disappeared without question. The man quickly ran over and pulled over a cart with a pole/hook attached to it and wheeled it over next to the table. He then ran to a drawer and opened it, pulling out a needle, hose, and a package with a clear liquid in it. Fright Knight reappeared and said, "I have what you asked, Lord Vlad."  
"Just set them over there and go and get me any old blankets in the house." said Vlad as he removed the cover on the needle, picked up the boy's wrist and carefully but quickly stuck it in there. He carefully set it back down and started on to attach a red packet with the clear one on the pole cart.  
_---------------------------  
Few Hours Later  
--------------------------_  
Vlad collapsed in the chair and leaded back with his head hang over the backing. He sighed as the sound of his breathing was timed with the beeping of the heart monitor. He had his black coat off and he was partially covered with the red and green blood. He lifted his head up to look at the table. Daniel was covered in a faded maroon blanket with white bandages on his face as well on his exposed arms. He had a mask on over his mouth and nose while other various wires were attached to him. He looked at the heart monitor and sighed. _I made it in time. But his blood pressure is still too low for comfort_. He looked down at his shirt. _The maids are going to have a fit when they see this mess and the one in the study.  
_"My lord?"the Fright Knight asked, interrupting Vlad's thoughts, "Do you require anything else..."  
"A clean shirt would be nice..."  
"Right away..."he said as he disappeared. Vlad leaned on his knees and said, "Well, looks like you got yourself in quite a mess, Daniel. And now here you are, running to me for help."  
Danny remained silent as he continued to sleep. Vlad looked at the corner of his eye to see the lines of the heart monitor dance a bit while he watched the other numbers. _He lost too much blood traveling up here... _He looked back at Danny and narrowed his eyes. _Just how did he survive that many miles up here? More importantly, who inflicted these wounds on him like that?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SG: (Still behind the barrier) Please don't kill me! and Please don't kill me 'cause I don't really have the others updated that well T-T I think I made Vlad out of character abit...I dunno So anyway, please read and Review with no flames please!**


	2. Five Days

**SG: I would like to apologize for the fact that it's been over a year since I updated this particular fanfic. I do believe I owe in explanation. holds up an unbreakable clear shield**

**About few days after I placed the 1st chapter up on and I started to write the 2nd chapter, I became hospitalized and then had to go through chemotherapy. And I know you are thinking, okay, she could've updated during the time she had off. Well, my computer decided to finally die and we had to get a new one. Unfortantly, it had no disk drive and the original chapter 2 was on a disk. So I decided to rewrite it, but I started to have writer's block. I put up Lies From Another World as a way to kinda say here's something to occupy time while I try to work out my writer's block. I'm sorry that it took over a year to write the 2nd and 3rd chapter. But things happen and life wanted to catch up to me to distract me. **

**I am really sorry about this whole thing and I hope that all you readers contiune to read and put up with my updating times. But now I'm starting to get my self to start writing again. I would like to thank all who reviewed with good reviews! You all make me happy that an idea that's been sitting in my head for a while is really good. I still would like to give a big thanks to Umbra Elf who helped me on the first chapter. Hopefully, I can get this going by my self. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but if I did…..ohhhhh some of the stuff would've been changed, Urban Jungle would've lasted for an hour(which was still good anyway (fangirl squeal)) and it wouldn't be canceled. On one note, this takes place before Eye For an Eye and Urban Jungle (sorry, no super cool ice powers)**

**Oh yes, this is the chapter were you guys actually might kill me, other than for not updating for a year,…so please…don't (starting to inch behind a titanium reinforced wall)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Two: 5 Days**_

_--------------------------------------_

_The First Day-Current Time: 1:35 am_

_--------------------------------------_

_' Five Broken Ribs..._

_Broken Left Arm_

_Fractured Right Ankle_

_Three Broken Fingers_

_Severe Head Trauma_

_Possible Laceration_

_A Stab-like Wound in the Stomach_

_Bleeding from the Chest and Various Places_

_Craw and Bite Marks all over including Face_

_Broken Nose.' _Vlad sighed as he looked at all he listed and sighed. He tossed the clipboard to the side as he took a look at Danny's half full IV. _'It's already been an hour?' _He pushed aside the IV pack a bit to see another pack that was quarter of the way empty. "hmmmmm"

He let himself flop back into the chair, sliding back a bit. He looked over at the heart monitor that was beeping steadily and loudly. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the top line with the numbers reading; 78/45. _'His blood pressure still too low to for comfort...maybe I should've taken him to the hospital.'_ He looked back at the boy. _'Then again, too many questions would've been asked about his condition...'_

"My lord..."Fright Knight appearing, interrupting his thoughts, "Do you require anything else?"

"I'm going to need another pack of O Type blood here in twenty minutes."

"Yes my lord."With that, he disappeared. Vlad sighed as tipped the chair a bit. (a/n: Yes, I've done it in a roll able chair and believe me, it's hard! I suggest you DO NOT do that unless you want injuries beyond belief.)

_-----------------------_

_Day 2_

_----------------------_

'_His condition is starting to improve a little, but he has yet to awake since last night.' _Vlad wrote down a few numbers that was reading off the machine.

Danny was slowly breathing through the oxygen mask. Vlad looked over at the digital clock on the wall. He had called and canceled all the meetings he had planned for the day. To be frank, he was a bit afraid that whatever had attacked Danny would attack him too.

He smiled when he checked Danny's broken fingers. They had mended faster than he had thought, but his arm and the other broken parts were healing slower than his halfa powers should. Most of the bleeding cuts and wounds had already healed over the past few hours.

"Heh, well that's one thing I don't have, faster healing powers."he said as he carefully put Danny's left arm back down. He had Fright Knight steal a few O type blood bags from different blood banks along with some IV bags.

"se a gtea" a horsed voice said, making Vlad jump abit at the sudden noise. He looked over at the injured halfa and saw that his lips were moving.

"saitea seaaaleamoa."

He gave a confused look at what Danny was saying. After a few minutes, Danny stopped talking and was asleep again.

_------------------_

_Day 3_

_-------------------_

Vlad decided to take the rest of the week off, knowing it was going be longer to get Danny to wake up. It was the mid afternoon and he had worked on very little sleep for the past three days. Setting down the clip board, he walked up the stairs to the secret door. He decided to take a nap on the couch in his private study, in case the machines went off.

Two minutes into sleep, a banshee like scream filled the rooms. "TEAS MEAH ESITEOSA HALESA!"

Startled, Vlad fell off the couch. He quickly got up and ran back down to the lab. The heart monitor was beeping uncontrollably as Danny was screaming, his arms flailing about. "Shit."he cursed as he tried to hold his arms down, but forcing down Danny's left arm was a bad idea as he screamed louder and his feet were now starting to frail. _'Great, I just made it worse...' _Letting go, he went over to the nearest drawer and pulled it opened. Pulling out a small bottle, he inserted the needle syringe and filled it with a clear liquid and made his way over to the convulsing boy.

Dodging the teens flailing hands, he stuck the needle into his shoulder and injected the contents into Danny. His movements slowed down. Vlad watched as his arms and legs dropped down like dead weights. With a groan, Danny was out again. Letting his heart return to a normal beat, Vlad sat down in the chair while dropping the needle.

"So much for a ten minute nap."he muttered as he was trying to figure out the gibberish Danny was screaming earlier.

He watched Danny's rabid breathing returning to normal, along with his heartbeat.

_---------------_

_Day 5_

_---------------_

Vlad sighed as he flopped back into the rollable chair, with a long, dreadful sigh. The fourth day was uneventful, other than Danny's nose making a full recovery, he was able to get a few hours of sleep without Danny screaming.

"So, ever thinking about waking up soon?"he asked, but like all other questions, he got no answer. He sighed again, questioning if Danny was there anymore or not. He started to think what would be his love's reaction to find that he had tried to save her son's life, only to find out that he's not responding.

"meh"Danny's voice hoarsely rang out again. Vlad slightly looked up, knowing it was his gibberish again.

Without warning, Danny sudden shot up to a sitting up position, groaning. Vlad jumped out of his chair in surprise at the sudden movement. Danny slowly lifted up his hand and stared at it a while.

"Daniel?"

"Hm?"he didn't look over. Vlad straighted up and said, "Well, finally decided to wake up, eh?"

"Yeah. So I did."

"So you finally picked a fight you couldn't handle and decided to crawl over here, practically begging to save your life."

"What do you mean?" Danny set his hand back down.

"What do you mean, what do you mean?"

"I dunno," Danny looked over at the older man. "Who are you anyway?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SG: A whole year for the 2nd chapter and it's short. Well, you're in luck cause I decided to go and put the chapter 3 up with chapter two as a way of saying I'm sooooo sorry this happened **

**Now then (setting up a brick wall) Please don't flame me anymore on how I was really really late on updating.**


	3. Who Are You?

SG: As promiced on chapter 2, I put up chapter 3 along with it. This is my way of saying I'm sorry for not updating this since Febuarary of last year.

Disclaimer is still the same so onward to the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Three: Who Are You?**_

"I dunno," Danny looked over at the older man, "who are you anyway?"

Vlad gave a confused look, "You're joking, right?"

Slowly, Danny shook his head while saying, "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not. I wish I was joking. Who are you again?"

Vlad stood there in shock. _'He can't remember a thing?'_ He thought. Then another thought came into his mind, _'He can't remember a thing..'_

Danny gently tilted his head, "Okay then...don't answer me."

"I'm sorry about that, Daniel, it's just that, I can't believe you don't remember your father."

Danny gave a confused look, "huh? Father? Dude, in case if you haven't looked in a mirror, I don't really look like you."

"I know that. You took on more of your mother's traits."

"I do?"

Vlad nodded.

"Okay then, when is my birthday?"

"Depends, can you remember your own?"

Danny looked back down again, "Nope."

"Thought so." Vlad pulled the chair over to the bed side and sat down to continue his acting. "I was so worried about you."

Danny looked back over, "Oh? Didn't sound like that a few minutes ago."

_'Crap he's got me there'_

"Well, a few days ago, we had a fight over school and you ran off. I found you after being attacked by the coyote dogs that roam around the woods. I warned you many of times about wandering around those back woods at night. You were asleep for five days."

"I'm sorry. So, where's mom? Is she worried?" Danny asked with a worried look on his face.

Vlad's face fell and had to think of something quick,"I'm sorry Daniel."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm guessing you don't really remember what had happened a years ago."

"Huh? What's wrong? What happened!"

"She left us Daniel."

"Left us? What do you mean left us? She died?"

"No, Daniel. She's alive. She just left us."

"She didn't want to be my mom?"

Vlad looked away '_Thank you high school theater class'_, "Unfortunately Daniel, she didn't."

"She hated me?"Danny said, with a pleaded look.

Vlad smiled, "No, she loved you very much. She just didn't love me and just left us."

"Why she didn't take me along if she loved me."Danny was on the verge of crying.

"I-I-I'd don't know."He put his hand on Daniel's shoulder, "The important thing is that you are okay."

"Yeah. I'm just really upset now."

"I was afraid of saying that to you."

Danny didn't really said anything. He just felt really depressed. Suddenly he turned around to face forward as he started to have a coughing fit and fell backwards. A few minutes later, Danny calmed down.

"I was afraid that you getting upset would set you in a coughing fit."Danny sat back up again, still coughing a bit. Vlad placed his hand on Danny's forehead. "You're still pretty warm. Why don't you lay back down and get some more rest."

Danny nodded as he slowly laid back down. "It's unconfrontable and cold."

"I know Daniel,"he said as he covered Danny with the blanket again, "If you get better here in a few hours, I'll take you to your room."

"Okay."said Danny as his eyes closed and he went back to sleep.

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Danny opened his eyes a bit as he felt a needle being pulled out of his wrist. "Ow."he mummered.

"Sorry Daniel, I was taking the IV out."said Vlad as he put the needle aside.

"Am I going to my room?"

"Yes, but we're going to have to do this carefully. Some of your ribs are still broken and you were laying here for six days."

"Six days?!?"Danny suddenly sat up at what Vlad said, but laid back down cause of the pain. "Urg. How come I didn't feel this yesterday?"

"Pain killers."Vlad said simply as he moved the machine over to the side. If Danny didn't have all the injuries, he would use the mind altering drugs he had stored away for whenever Danny came back to the mansion or just simply kidnap him. He was afraid that if he used them, it would have some side effect with the injuries. He smiled knowing that he didn't have to waste them now with his amnesia.

"How many ribs did I break?"

"You broke about five ribs, plus your left arm, fractured your right ankle and a few other things."

Danny's eyes widen, "All that from coyote dogs!?!?"

"Most of it probably brought on by you trying to fight and get away from them, Daniel."

"Oh."Danny said as he looked around the room. "Where am I anyway? The hospital?"

"No. You were fading too fast for me to take you to a hospital. This is my lab. You've never seen it before cause you were never allowed in it till now."

"Fading too fast?"

"You lost alot of blood. I was afraid the time that it would take to get you to the nearest hospital, I would loose you too." Vlad said with a sad look. '_Note to self, send a gift to Miss Renzi.'_

Danny's eyes gave a sad look and said,"I'm sorry."

"Daniel, don't worry about it."Vlad took Danny's hand, "That fight was in the past. As I said before, you being okay is the most important thing right now, son."

"I know, but still..."

"Daniel, please. Just forget about the fight."

"Uh."

"Sorry. All you should be worried about is getting better, okay?"

Danny stared for a moment and then smile, "Okay, dad."

Vlad smiled too while ruffling Danny's hair, "That's my Little Badger. Okay, lets get you upstairs."

Danny sat up slowly and, with some help, swung his legs to the side of the table. Carefully, he slid off and touch the foot. He winced as the pain from his ankle burned up his leg. "I need to sit again."he said as sat back on the table again. Vlad looked down and noticed he had neglected to put the ankle in a cast and brace.

"Lay back Daniel, I have to do one more thing."Vlad said as he helped Danny to lay back down again. He grabbed a few things from another room and proceeded to make a cast.

_-----------------------------_

_Later on_

_-----------------------------_

It took sometime, a few more painkillers, but Vlad was able to help Danny upstairs to his room, without powers. Danny was starting to fall asleep, aside from the side effects of the painkillers, the small trip upstairs had worn him out.

After Vlad covered Danny with the blanket, he asked, "Are you hungry, Daniel?"

Danny shook his head, "No, I'm just really sleepy, dad. Maybe later?"

Vlad nodded and then gave a confused look at Danny.

"Hm? Whats wrong?"Danny was fading out while slurring a bit. Vlad gave a smile and said, "Nothing, Daniel."

Danny smiled as his eyes closed, "Night dad."

Vlad smiled at those words he was waiting for Danny to say. As he walked out the door, he looked back and gave a sad look. He was worried who drove Danny into this condition, but he was wondering what was wrong with Danny's eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG: THERE! (peeking out from behind a titamium reforced wall) I've updated. I'm really sorry for the long wait and everything. I hope you enjoyed what I have so far and hopefully I won't do what I did before and wait an entire year and a month to update. Read and review, no flames please. But some helpful critism is welcome!


	4. Please Leave a Message After the Beep

**Chapter 4-Please Leave a Message After the Beep**

Danny slowly woke as he felt the painkillers wearing off. He grunted a bit as he tried to sit up, but failed as the pain from his ribs came rushing up. He gave up and looked around the room. It had dark blue walls, with a small bit of light coming from a balcony door and dark blue curtains. He noticed on the dark cherry wood nightstand a small buzzer with a speaker. Feeling a bit of hunger and pain, he slowly reached over with his good hand to pick it up and pressed the button. A few seconds later, he heard Vlad's voice saying, "Yes Daniel?"  
"Uh, can I have some food, dad and maybe another pain killer."

"Is there something wrong?"  
"No. I'm just a little hungry and I'm starting to have some pain."  
"Alright. I'll be up in a few minutes."  
"Thanks dad."Danny said as he put the buzzer down. He stared up at the ceiling as he waited for the medicine. He couldn't really lift up his left arm that much because of the black cast that wrapped around it. He sighed again as he waited. After a few minutes, Vlad came upstairs with a tray of food.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm in a little pain, but I think I still got some painkiller still left in me."Danny smiled abit.

"Well, we'll wait for it to completely wear off before I give you the next one." Vlad said as he put the tray down, "is chicken soup alright for you?"

Danny nodded slowly as Vlad felt his head. "You still have a small fever, but it's better than it was a couple days ago. Let's get you sitting up again."

Vlad helped Danny to sit up and then placed the tray on his lap. Danny with his good hand started to eat the soup as Vlad pulled up a chair.

"So how's your memory?"  
Danny stopped eating, "What do you mean?"  
"Like what do you remember before you woke up?"  
Looking up and closing his eyes but reopened them again, "Nothing. It's like a complete blank." He looks over with a worried look, "Is that bad?"

"It's not really bad. You couldn't help it." Vlad lifted up his hand and ruffled danny's hair, "Just don't worry about it. You should just worry about getting better right now."

Danny smiled, "Okay." He then resumed to eating the soup. After a few minutes, Danny looked back over with a confused look after getting a feeling of being watched, "What's wrong?"  
Vlad was just staring with an odd look himself, "Nothing. I...was making sure you were doing fine."  
"Okay?" He went back on to the food.

'_Daniel's eyes, why are they like that? They were never like that until last night.'_ Narrowing his eyes, _'Why are they becoming lighter, almost silver?'_

"Dad?" Danny's voice broke Vlad out of thought, "Yes?"  
"I'm done." he set the spoon down and leaning back groaning a bit.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I think they wore off now."  
"Alright alright." He had a glass of water off to the side along with a pill and placed it on the tray. Danny quickly grabbed them and swallowed the pill with some water fast.

"Calm down, Daniel. It's not like it was going to run away from you."  
"I know…but the pain…realllllly bad."  
"I'll go away soon, just close your eyes and go back to sleep."

"Kay…"Danny sunk back into the bed as Vlad took the tray and closed his eyes.

"If you need anything you know how to call me."  
"mkay…"

Closing the door behind him, the older halfa swiftly walked down the hallway, biting his lower lip.

'_Dammnit, at this rate the kid's going to get addicted to the painkillers. I thought his healing powers would had already mended the ribs or at least his arm. But at least the amnesia is still keeping hold.' _He stopped. _'I need to research what the hell attacked Daniel. Maybe if I called Maddie to see if anything strange had happened other than her son missing…'_

**Downstairs: A Few Minutes Later**

"_We're sorry, but the number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please make sure you have dialed the right number or use an alternate method of contacting."_ The robotic voice chimed after Vlad had dialed the home number.  
"Strange..heh, maybe Jack forgot to pay the phone bill again. Well there's always her cell phone." He started to dial another number.

"_Hi! You're reached my cellphone. Unfortunately I currently kicking or ripping molecule by molecule an ectoplasmic life form. Please leave your name, number and message! *small laugh* bye!" _then _'To page this person please press one. For all other options press two. Please leave a message after the tone.'_

When the beep happened, Vlad opened his mouth, but then shut his cellphone closed, ending the call. _'Least it's easier than breathing into the phone like I did back in college…I hate to do this…but….'_

He reopened his phone and pressed some numbers. The usual dial tone beeped, but Vlad jumped while pulling the phone away from his ear at the sudden booming voice, _"HEY! You've reached Jack Fenton's Fenton Cell phone that not only makes calls, but tracks and blasts ghost to kingdom come! BANZAI!"_ a young female voice rang out, _"DAD! JUST TELL THEM TO ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"_ and another voice, which was Danny's, nervously asks, _"The phone does what now?" 'To page this person, press one now. For all other options press two no. Please leave a message after the tone.'_

Hanging up the phone, he almost laughed at what was going on in the background. "I'll try them later besides, I can set up a sob story script for when they mention about Daniel."

**Several Hours Later: 10pm**

Vlad sat down in front of the television that was currently off, with the phone by his ear. He had gotten his office work done and got Danny to go back to sleep after he woke up for food. The fourteen year old had mentioned about his ribs not hurting anymore, but assumed that the pain killers were still working in his system.

'_Please leave a message after the tone…' _he slammed the phone shut with an angry sigh. He had tried all three numbers, but got nothing but error and answering machine messages.

Leaning back, "Maybe tomorrow before they go out searching."

Picking up the remote, Vlad turned on the tv for the evening news….

and dropped the remote with his mouth a gaped in horror.

------

**SG: I'm sorry for not updating in a long while. No excuses, no sudden medical problems, I just had problems. Mostly to do with a slight writers block and rewriting the original plot behind the story. The original was too long, too confusing and everything. SO hopefully this one will be better.**

**Please Read/Review! No flames seriously please.**


	5. To Find the Truth

**Chapter 5-To Find the Truth**

Vlad dropped the remote with his mouth a gaped in horror. On the screen of the tv was a live broadcast from Amity Park, but it wasn't from within the city, but from up in the air. Amity Park was covered in a crystal clear stone.

"_What you are seeing is not a movie set from "The Day After Tomorrow". We are high in the sky above what was the city of Amity Park, now a giant glacier. Though it is unclear HOW the city became incased last week, but several scientists brought in by the government are concluding that it is in fact, a Paranormal Phenomenon and not a weather disaster that was previously reported a few days ago. NOW!" _the camera was being moved along with the copter. There were several spikes sticking up in the sky, but they were going to biggest that had a small twisting point like a drill. The reporter on board started to talk again, _"If you look at the center of the city, you can see this is where scientists believe to be the epicenter of this phenomenon. Now if you look down below…'_The camera zoomed down into the ice and you see something green with arms out, '_You can see this strange plant like creature that looks like an overgrown plant chicken. Though the GIW aka Guys In White tried to keep this a secret, the President of the United States not only ordered a State of Emergency for this city, but had override the GIW's Ghost Wrap and all information pertaining to this event and possibly other events that happened in this town. The creature you see below is actually a ghost and this isn't your white noise, knock stuff over kind of ghost. This was a ghost that controlled plants. There were previous reports of the town's sudden abundance of white lily like flowers despite the fact that it is the beginning of January. Some of the reports point to a ghost hero that lives in this town. Invisobill aka Danny Phantom was at a 50/50 popularity to the citizens of Amity Park according to internet reports and survivors who were currently outside of the borders of the town when this phenomenon occurred. These people fled during the possible fight, but did not see who or what caused this doomed town as there was a large flash of light along with cold.'_ The camera turned to a person sitting across the camera man, _'With us now is Glacial Expert, Dr. Agnus Spear. Dr. Spear, is normal.'_

Dr. Spear, with bright green eyes, fluffy brown hair that was graying everywhere. _'The type of ice we are looking at is actually normal in our Antarctic regions like Elephant Island in Antarctica. It is what we call, Permanent Ice. This is ice that so cold it is virtually unable to melt unless exposed to high temperatures. Unfortunately the temperatures inside are so cold that the average human body cannot survive even with the proper equipment.'_

'_So you're saying that everyone inside that ice is dead?'  
_Vlad fell back into the couch, _'Yes. The only thing that may or may not survive is the mysterious plant ghost in the center and if people said are true so will the Danny Phantom. It may or may not be likely because there is no known temperature that Ectoplasm, the "blood" of a ghost, freezes or boils at. The reports that were unsealed by the President do not state about the temperatures, but there were experiments to find out.'_

'_About how long will it take for the ice to thaw?'  
'It will take a lot of effort and time to thaw this sort of ice. We have no clear time frame on how long we can recover the bodies.'  
'Dr. Agnus Spear thank you for your time.' _The scientist nodded. The camera turned back to the reporter, _'We are now going to turn to our field reporter Katy Lightning who is currently a few feet from the ice, Katy?'_

There was a split screen to a blonde woman with green eyes wearing a red winter coat, _"Thank you Tom. I am standing literally a few feet from what was edge of Amity Park's border. As you can see here, crews have been working day in and day out trying to find a way inside the ice, but so far no luck. If you can see here,_' the camera zoomed into parts where it's cracked on the inside, _'There are parts where it's separated, cracked inside. Most likely the bodies of town's people are spit in half. The toll inside is currently unknown, right now they're counting the survivors who ran or were out of town at the time of this tragedy. The Pres-'_

Vlad shut off the tv after picking up the remote but dropped it again. _'Ice….the whole town…is frozen? How did Daniel survive..unless…the spiral…'_

The sudden image of the highest peak with a spiral top came to his mind. _'If they said whoever is in that ice is dead…oh god….'_

Vlad got up and quickly went up stairs. He rushed into Danny's room and sighed. Danny was asleep, but his eyes snapped open when he rushed in. "Dad? Wha..what's wrong?"  
Sighing once more, "Nothing…nothing Daniel. Listen…"Vlad walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "I have to make a..business trip."  
"A business trip? What's that and where?"  
"A business…I'll explain later. I'm going to go to Michigan for a conference."  
"What's a-"  
"Later Daniel. I..hate to leave you like this but."  
Suddenly Danny smiled, "It's alright dad. If it's important then go. I'll be alright." He sat up and crawled to sit next to him. "Daniel are you-"  
"The pain went away. I can tell the pain killers had worn off. The only thing that's hurting is my arm and my foot. I'm sure I'll be alright. Don't we have maids?"  
"Ye—yes."  
"Plus the strange knight man and the man with the cheese on top of his head have been hovering my room for a while every time you leave. I'm not alone."

Vlad stared for a moment and sighed in defeat, "Well, alright. I should be gone for a day, two days if talks get heavy."

"When do you leave?"  
"I have to leave tonight, actually I have to leave here in soon to catch my plane."  
"Where's Michigan?"  
"It's just over Lake Michigan that separates Wisconsin, where we live, and Michigan where I have to go."  
"There's a lake named after a state?"  
_'He really got knocked on the head.'_  
He chucked, "Yes there is. I'll talk about it when I get back or you can ask the maids. Right now, someone has to go back to bed."

"Alright alright." Danny got up and limped back to the other end of the bed. Getting in, Vlad went over and tucked him in. "Where in Michigan are you going to?"  
"Amit-er..Grand Rapids."  
"Cool name for a town."  
"Yes it is. Now. Go to sleep. Stay in bed and use the buzzer if you need anything from the maids."  
"Alright."  
"Good little badger." He started to walk away when, "Dad?"  
"Hm?"  
"Have fun."  
Vlad smiled as he nodded and walked out of the room.

**Amity Park-3 Hours Later: 1:45 am**

Plasmius, invisible, arrived at the now illuminated glacier. He noticed people walking around, but not as big as a crowd earlier. Keeping himself invisible, he put on a thermal coat he had been testing to go into the polar regions of the Ghost Zone and entered the town. He carefully flew around, but trembled. Not at the cold, but at the horror stuck faces of the people inside. Reaching the center, he looked in awe at the height of the plant ghost that was frozen with his arms trying to block something. Looking around there were some silhouettes surrounding the ghost. Getting closer, he stopped, his mouth open in surprise.

One was a girl around Danny's age with black hair, black shirt and a black and green plad skirt. Next to her was a boy, same age, wearing a red barrette, yellow shirt and green pants. In his hands was a black device.

'_Daniel's friends…'_

Looking around more, he saw a rather large silhouette. When he flew closer, the spot lights on the outside revealed it to be Jack in his usual bright orange jumpsuit, his back to the blast and embracing something. Vlad flew around and saw who was holding. One was a young girl with long red hair, blue coat and matching pants. The other an older woman with short red hair wearing a teal blue jumpsuit with black gloves.

'_Mad…Maddie?'_ He flew in closer and saw her eyes were shut and was bracing herself against her husband for the blast. He held out his hand about ready to touch her when his coat beeped. _"Warning. Coat reaching critical limit. Warning. Temperatures dangerously low for a continuous stay. Please vacate area imminently."_

Vlad saw that the numbers were going haywire on the display screen on his arm. He sighed while floating upwards. As he went up, he saw strange, flower like dogs were froze in pain, blood in their teeth. When he went past the large plant ghost, he found the start of swirl. It was big enough for a person to be in but at the tip of the peak, there was no evidence of a way out physically.

After phasing out, the older halfa flew away from the city as the GIW's equipment started to react to his presence. When he was far away he stopped and looked back.

'_If everyone in there is frozen to death…did…did Daniel cause this? I mean…he's at my mansion. He had hypothermia. Bite marks which could've been those dogs…Maddie's…dead…oh god…she's dead…Jack's dead too but I don't care about that...wait, I do care. He didn't die by my hands…he died…by Daniel's. Even though that was one of my plans in the past if I got him to join me and ironic….but…this is just…wrong…very…very wrong. Something…isn't right.'_

He pulled from a protective inner pocket a cell phone and dialed a number. "Yes my lord?"  
"Fright Knight. I need you to…get the lab prepped for a test."  
"A test sir? What kind of test?"  
"A test to check the internal temperature in Daniel."  
"The ghost child's? Why may I ask?"  
"I think…I'll explain when I get there. Just get the lab ready and keep a sharp eye on him."  
"As you wish." The line went dead. Putting the phone back, Vlad began the long journey back to Wisconsin, not noticing a pair of red eyes watching him from the woods below. Once he flew away, a dog creature appeared next to the silhouette.

"Inform Cerber of the news. Aquarius is sleeping again and has been located."

The dog suddenly disappeared.

-----

**SG: Alright, I know I said a while back I wasn't going to include the Urban Jungle elements. Well that was a few years ago and I changed my mind. I hope you all enjoy and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon!**

**The Disclaimer is the same with the added "The Day After Tomorrow". Reason why I said it because I saw the movie in class once…yeah**

**Read/Review with no flames please!**


	6. Snow Sculptures

**Chapter 6: Snow Sculptures**

"I..am…so..bored…"Danny whined to himself. His dad told him to stay in bed while he was in Michigan. There was nothing to do in the room, the maids were too busy to deal with him and he was tired of sleeping. He noticed that the knight and the cheese man weren't around. Danny got up and sat up with his legs over the edge of the bed. The only time he was allowed to get out of bed was to go to the bathroom, but a peek out the window wouldn't hurt.

Carefully Danny got up and hobbled over to the window that was several feet from his bed. It was large and had dark curtains. _'I guess so I can sleep through the day…'_ Pulling the curtains away, he was swiftly blinded by the outside. After his eyes readjusted, he stared in awe at the sight. Freshly fallen snow covered the grounds, sparkling in the sun. Danny's eyes were lit with wonder. Looking away to look around his room, he noticed a crutch by the door.

Smiling, he quickly (well quickly to his situation) went over and grabbed the crutch. Propping himself on it, Danny limped out of his room and down the hallway. His free arm was feeling a lot better so he actually slipped the cast off and left it back in the room.

It took a few minutes, but the fourteen year old made it down the stairs and stood in front of the backdoor to the grounds. Looking around to make sure the no one was watching, Danny opened the door and stepped outside.

**Inside a Few Minutes Later**

The Fright Knight left the lab with a sigh. At the early morning his lord called to have the lab set up for a test and to keep an eye on Danny. The ghost phased through the floors and reached the child's room. When he entered, his eyes widen to find the child gone.  
"Ghost boy?"thinking he was invisible. He turned around, seeing the door open and the crutch missing.

"Girrr…Lord Vlad is going to be pissed when he finds out-" He had flown past the backdoor and briefly saw what was out there, "A.. Aquarius?!"

**An Hour later**

The maids had left and Vlad arrived back with a long look on his face. He had saw the frozen coffin of what was Danny's hometown and his love dead within it. Now he needed to find the proof if Danny caused the ice. Floating through the house and then turning back to human, he called out, "Fright Knight? Fright Knight. Gah, where the basted devil is that-"

He walked past the back door and felt the frozen wind. _'Damnit who left the door open…'_ Walking over he went to grab the door when his eyes widen at the sight. "What..the…"

His backyard had been transformed into a garden of sculptures made out of snow. Some were of animals, abstract shapes, loops, and spirals. Walking around, he stared in awe at how they were made.

"So what do you think of this one, Mr. Fright Knight?"a voice near by asked. Vlad turned around to see Danny sitting on top of a snow sculpture of a dragon with it's wings spread. His eyes were glowing a soft blue as some snow from the ground started to move and what look like growing up, creating pillars around the dragon.

"Amazing." Vlad said, causing Danny's eyes to stop glowing and going, "huh?" The snow pillars that were growing stopped and crumpled back down.

"Dad?"  
"Ice powers…you have ice powers."Vlad got closer.  
"Ice powers?"  
"Daniel…how did you get outside?"  
"I walked out here. Don...don't you like these?"

"Ye..yes I do." _'Holy shit Daniel has ice powers and they're active!'_

"Dad? What's wrong?"Vlad looked up to see Danny with a worried look. "N..nothing. Just cold. Daniel my boy, come down here for a sec."

Danny looked around for a second before his eyes started to glow. The ice dragon started to lose its form as it started to move and form a slide like loop for him to side down on. He looked over with his eyes still glowing, "How was your trip?"

Vlad didn't say anything as he watch the snow sculpture drop back down to the earth. _'Ice powers…but he can control the snow?'_ He walked over while placing his hand in his pocket. "Pretty boring. Now, why don't you give your dad a hug." Vlad had both hands out. Danny smile with his eyes stopped glowing as he limped over and hugged. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too. Now, Daniel."  
"Yes dad?"  
"You're going to feel a small prick." he pulled a syringe from the cuff of his coat. "You went out into the cold without a coat or shoes for that matter. This is just medicine so you hypothermia doesn't come back. Okay?"  
"kay."  
Moving his fingers, he positioned the needle to the back of Danny's shoulders. He carefully slid the needle in and pushed the trigger, the contents started to pour into Danny.

Danny's eyes started to droop, "Dad…I feel…reeeallly…sleeeeeeeeeeeeppy…"Then he was knocked out cold.

"Fright Knight."Vlad said, the knight appeared, but with an odd look in his eyes. "Come with me."

He picked up Danny and carried him back into the house.

**Vlad's Lab 10 minutes later**

"Body temperature at 76 degrees. Subject's body temperature at dangerous levels. Advisory. Warm the subject's body." the machine chimed robotically. Before Vlad began the experiments, he disabled the Maddie program. He didn't want to see a reminder of her for a while.

Looking over, he watched the ring moving up and down Danny's body. _'His body temperature is still at 76? He should be dead. Is it the ice powers?'_

"Fright Knight I nee-What is it?"Vlad had noticed his servant's odd look and attempts to grab his sword while looking at Danny.

"If you attack him, I'll destroy you."  
"I know. It was previous orders from Pariah Dark."  
"What orders?"  
"To kill the Guardian Aquarius."  
"Guardian Aquarius?"  
"Aquarius along with six Guardians had sealed me and Pariah several thousand years ago."  
"You didn't answer my question fully. Who is Aquarius?"

"Aquarius, the Water Spirit. He and six others are the bearers of the seven elements that make up and exist Earth. They are also the strongest ghosts in existence…were the strongest ghosts."  
"Were?"  
"When Danny Phantom released me on Halloween, I had found out the Guardians had all been reincarnated though an old ghost who remembered Pariah's rule."

Vlad looked at Danny. "Why him?"  
"Because…Danny Phantom is the reincarnation of Aquarius."  
"What? That's preposterous! Where's the proof?!"  
"The sculptures. Aquarius can manipulate water even if it's in the snow, plants or ice."  
"What if it's just a ghost power he got from the portal?"  
"It is impossible for him unless he was born in the Far Frozen Area of the Ghost Zone. I saw the news also. No child, halfa or not, can cause something like freezing a town unless he's a guardian."  
Vlad didn't say anything else. "There is another way to prove that he's a guardian."  
"What is it?"  
"According to the ghost the pendants each guardian bore were sealed within their body. It's the symbol of their power and contains their memory from being a guardian."  
Vlad looked at Danny and then glared at the Fright Knight, "If I were to find this pendent, what would you do? Kill him?"  
"The death sentence was from Pariah. Even though I carry out my orders, I will not since I now follow you."  
"Good. Then your order is that you are NOT to kill him!"  
"As you wish."  
"Good. Now that that rule is set. Where in Daniel's body would I find this…pendent?"  
"The very center of his being."

"Never in the stomach." Sighing, "Alright. I'll figure out how to get it out of him later. For right now, I need to sleep." _'If I can sleep after what I saw…poor Maddie.'_

Vlad was about to head upstairs when something muttered, "Beware of the White Flower…" He swiftly turned around to see Danny's mouth was slightly open, but closed shut. _'White Flower?'_

**Outside the Mansion**  
"Aquarius is here…"the figure stood through-out the snow sculptures in the backyard. He smiled while putting his hand into coat then pulling out something. A white lily that seemed to glitter in the sunlight. "Daniel Fenton….wake up…"

**The Lab**  
Vlad was about to turn back around when Danny's eyes snapped open.

"Huh?" _'He woke up? I thought that drug was going to last until tonight?'_

Danny sat up, swung his feet over the side of the table and looked over at Vlad. His eyes were dark blue…and blank.

**---------  
**

**SG: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Remember back in Reign Storm about the ghosts who sealed Pariah Dark? That's where I got the idea from. Smile**

**Disclaimer is still the same.**

**I hope you all enjoy! Read/Review!**


	7. The White Flower of Sirius

Chapter 7: The White Flower of Sirius

Vlad stared as Danny slowly got up and stood in front of him, with the dark blue blank eyes.

'_Daniel Fenton…kill all in the room.'_

Danny's eyes suddenly flashed as a white ring appeared around his waist. The white ring slowly traveled up his body, changing his pajamas into a black jumpsuit with a D on his chest with a P inside of that letter. White gloves and boots took over his arms/feet. When the ring passed though his face, he became pale and his hair becoming white. The last thing to change was his eye color. They were blank, but they were now dulled and blank neon green.

"Daniel?" Vlad gave a confused look. Danny lifted up his arm slowly, "Kill...all…in…the…room…"

The older halfa's eyes widen as the younger halfa's arm snapped up while shooting off a bright green blast at him. Vlad dodge while transforming himself. He watched as Danny almost mechanically move and fire off another blast right as the Fright Knight tackled the child. After dodging the other blast, Vlad got up and floated over to the two as Danny was struggling to get out of the knight's grip.

'_This doesn't make sense! He doesn't know about his ghost powers!'_

"He doesn't know about his powers, but I do…"a voice called from the stairs. Vlad looked over to see a man in his early twenties wearing a black cape that was hiding his body. He had short blonde hair with bangs covering his bright green eyes like Danny's (only not blank). Standing next to him were two black dogs that were growling and had red eyes that were gleaming in the light.

Vlad glared, "Who are you and how did you get in here."  
"SIRIUS?!" The Fright Knight shouted a little.  
"Well your friend there just answered question one. Answer to Question Two: The front door, although you may need to invest in new one…it sort of well…broke apart. Anyway back to reality, I see you've been tending to lil Aquarius after that mess in that town. Thanks for that, but I need to take him back home."  
"What do you mean back home?" _'Amity Park?'_

"Good guess on the location. Such a pity what happened to everyone in the town, but destiny had already written down their death sentence. We just needed to turn the wheels of fate."

The straw started to break, "What do you mean by that!"  
"Heh, getting angry huh? Oh, if I remember correctly, didn't your love live in that town. Red hair and tends to wear a teal jumpsuit?"

Vlad's eyes narrowed to the point of almost closing, "Shut up." He sent a purple blast towards Sirius who instantly disappeared before the blast reached him and was now two inches from him. He started to walk around the angry ghost, "Oooooo I broke the straw didn't I? Careful what you do, it may lead to some unpleasant consequences."  
"I'll take my chances." Vlad shot another blast. Sirius dodged and the blast collided into Fright Knight, sending him to the other side of the room and smashing into the wall. The mysterious man reappeared behind Danny.

"Well I warned ya." He stuck his hand into the cloak and soon pulled out a white flower. "Daniel Fenton. Stand up."

When Sirius said those words, the flower started to sparkle. Danny slowly and robotically got up and stood in between Vlad and Sirius. The attacker muttered something under his breath before smiling.

"Now then you have a choice. Come after me and…"Danny created an ice spike in his hand and brought it up to his neck, "your 'Little Badger' dies. Or stay put and the two of us, meaning me and Danny here, will be on our way. By the way, in case you try to multiply yourself to get behind me or your knight friend over there comes at us, kid dies too."

Vlad growled, _'Damn it…with Daniel as his shield I can't attack him…damn it damn it damn it!'_

Sirius smiled, "Damn it is right. For this little situation, I guess I should quote you and say this is Checkmate." He put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I hope you don't harbor any plans on rescuing the child," one of the dogs brought over something in its mouth; it was a white flower that Sirius picked up, "Because they will never work…not like you'll remember them anyway."

He threw the flower as it started to glow and flashed across the room. It blinded the older halfa and caused him to fall to the ground.

It took a few minutes for the blinding flash to disappear; both Sirius and Danny gone as Vlad sat up, holding his head as he turned back into his human form. Fright Knight rushed over, "Are you alright my lord?"  
"My lord, what in the world are you talking about?" Looking up, "Who the hell are you?!"

-

SG: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read and Review with no flames please!


	8. Time to Realize

**Chapter 8: Time to Realize**

"My lord? What are you talking about?!" Vlad looked up at the Fright Knight with a confused glare, "Who the hell are you?"  
"I am your servant, The Fright Knight."  
"The Fright Knight? What kind of name is that?" Getting up, "Where the hell am I?"  
"Your lab?"  
"My lab? I have a lab?"  
"Is everything alright?" Fright Knight watched as the confused Vlad walked around, "No I'm not alright. I wake up in a strange ass place with an even stranger guy in a flaming bed sheet costume!"

"Flaming bed sheet…I am not a flaming bed sheet! I AM THE FRIGHT KNIGHT! THE SPIRIT OF HALLOWEEN! If I wasn't serving YOU, I would send you to a dimension of your worst nightmares for your insolence."

"ooooOOOOoooo scary. Not like I know what the hell my worst nightmare is! For all I know this is my nightmare!" Vlad had walked up and started to poke at the Fright Knight's armor to his surprise, the ghost didn't react. Vlad kept poking, but the knight did not do anything.

"ookayyy…" Vlad stood back and noticed something around his neck because of its weight. A blue strap holding a golden pendent with a sapphire center with white letters "CW" engraved into the gem.

"CW? What the devil does that mean? Cheese Walnut?"  
"Close, although that sounds disgusting." A voice in the air commented, causing the man to look around.  
"Uh…hello? Who said that?"

"I did."a voice from behind him. Vlad jumped and turned around meeting the red eyes of a blue robed ghost with a pendulum and gears in his chest and a staff with the same gears and the CW in graved there as well.

"I am known as Clockwork. I am the Ghost Master of All Time. I have been watching you, Vlad Masters." The middle aged ghost suddenly turned into an wrinkly old man.  
"Watching me?! What did I do?"  
"Over the course of 20 years you had swore vengeance against another man named Jack Fenton all because he ruined your chances to marry Maddie Ringwald and caused you to become a half ghost."

"Half…ghost?"  
"Yes."  
"That's bloody impossible."  
"Oh it is. When Jack married Maddie, you disappeared to plan your revenge. Here in the present you have tried to carry out your revenge, but stopped everytime by the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom, a half ghost that was accidently created by Jack Fenton. One week ago you saved the child's life despite your hatred. You tried to protect the boy when the Star Watcher came and kidnapped Danny, but now you are here with amnesia."  
"So what does that all mean?"  
"It means that you having the amnesia was suppose to happen. It is a test." Turning into a child then back into a middle aged man.  
"A test?"  
"Yes. It is your choice right now. You have committed so many sins over the past twenty years and tried to ruin the lives a family. This is your chance to live a life slate free and forget about the child. Or," he snapped his fingers and a white flower appeared, "regain your memories and plan a rescue."

Vlad stared for a moment, "How long do I have to think?"  
"You only have a minute to think."  
The man stood there. _'Did I really live an evil life? What about this child he keeps on mentioning, this Danny Fenton? I don't see him anywhere, I guess that's where the whole rescue thing comes in. A minute huh? I could live a new life..but…what happened to the child? I wonder what would happen if I just walk away from all this?'_

"You're minute is up, your decision?"  
"I…I choose to…"

**----Few Minutes Later: The Ghost Zone----**

Without warning at the man-made entrance of the Ghost Zone, Plasmius and the Fright Knight busted through with the halfa shouting while pocketing a golden whistle, "We only have two hours before Sirius breaks the barrier! Where is this 'Temple of the Soul Devourer'?"  
"It is near Pariah Dark's castle. The Guardians created an invisible force field around the temple along with a protective barrier."

"So it's easy to find….grreeaaaattttt…."

**--Few Minutes Earlier: Vlad's Lab—**

"I..I choose to regain my memories."  
"Really? What may I ask influence your decision?" he turned into a baby again.  
"Don't get me wrong, having a new life sounds great after what you told me what I did in the past."  
"But?"  
"But you said I had saved the life of my mortal enemy's son and tried to protect him. I can't walk away from something like that. No one should have such a fate. It wouldn't feel right."

Clockwork smiled, "Well then. Congratulations…you passed the test."  
"Huh?"  
"Most people after hearing their past would choose the new life, but you picked regain to save a life. There is still a new chance for you." Clockwork pointed the staff at the flower. "You're going to get a slight headache, but it'll go away in a second."  
"Before you do…what would've happened if I had picked the new life?"  
"A common question, but in your words, 'There are some things that are best left unsaid.'."  
The staff started to glow along with the flower. There was a flash of light and when it disappeared, Vlad was holding his head while groaning.  
"Gah….Why does it have to hurt that much."  
"I warned you."  
"Yeah you did."  
"Here." Clockwork, turning into an old man than a young adult, held out a small golden whistle. Vlad gave a confused look, "Uh, you want me to use that for…"  
"It's a whistle that will temporarily paralyze his dogs, but it will block Sirius's mind reading powers."  
"Ah yes, something to get that damn bugger out of my mind."Vlad took the whistle. "So where's Daniel being held?"

"The Temple of the Soul Devourer. You don't have much time. Two hours really before Sirius uses Danny to unlock the barrier."  
"What's in the barrier?"  
"A terror that Pariah Dark used and must not be unsealed EVER."Clockwork got into his face while turning into a child.

"Alright alright. Don't unseal the terror got it."  
"Good. Now then, I wish you luck and do bring back the child unharmed, he is my charge after all."  
"Wait your CHARGE? If he's your charge why do you save him?"  
"Oh, change your mind did you. Trust me I would looove to destroy Sirius over and over for betraying the Star Watcher Council and causing this mess, but, I cannot personally distrupt this particular time line. It has to remain or else time will start to unravel."  
"Fine…You owe me more explanation after this is all over."  
"If you survive this rescue mission."Clockwork lifted up his staff and held his finger over a button, "Good luck..TIME IN."

There was a flash again. "AND ANOTHER THING I WOULD- uh."Fright Knight looked around in confusion.

"You would what? May I remind you who your lord is?"Vlad said as he transformed into Plasmius.  
"Uh, My lord, you remember everything?"  
"We'll be having a talk later, right now we need to get to the Temple of the Soul Devourer."

"Yes my lord."

The two jumped into the portal.

**---Temple of the Soul Devourer---**

"I have brought Aquarius, Master Cerber." Sirius bowed at the figure standing on the stairs. Danny, still in his ghost form, was standing there staring blankly.  
"And the other halfa?"  
"Heh, he's most likely getting himself killed trying to figure out who he was."

The figure smiled, "Good. Prepare to dismantle the water barrier, once we get through that we'll have no problem with the other six."  
Sirius stood up and pulled out the sparkling flower, "As you wish. Daniel Fenton, sleep."

Danny shut his eyes and became limp. "Good boy. Now to find that pendent of yours…"

-

SG: Temple of the Soul Devourer? Cheese Walnut? To find about one of these two things you'll just have to wait for the next Chapter! Read and Review with no flames please!

Disclaimer is the same!


End file.
